Story of the Trainees
by AthenaPrincess47
Summary: You are called to Brooklyn House and are going to be trained by Carter and Sadie. Takes place after The Kane Chronicles Trilogy. As if everything ended well, no one died. Please know that everyone will be accepted, no matter when they send in their forms!
1. Form

You are called to Brooklyn House and are going to be trained by Carter and Sadie. Takes place after The Kane Chronicles Trilogy. As if everything ended well and no one died.

Form:

**Name: **Nice to meet you! I'm Morgan, and you are?

**Age**: Must be in teens

**Studying the path of: ***Insert Name of Egyptian God or Goddess here* If you don't know, I'm going to put up a list in the bottom!

**Appearance: **What do you look like?

**Personality: **Tell me a little about yourself!

**When you got the call: **What was your reaction when you got the call from Sadie and Carter? Where were you when it happened?

**From: **Where did you live before coming to Brooklyn House?

**Background info: **Will except something as simple as "had a normal life". But I'd be really thankful if you did some major explaining!

**Who are you? **Not exactly what it appears to mean. I mean... are you a brainiac, a jock, a nerd, a popular person, kind to everyone and are known for your optimism, etc.

* * *

><p>Here's MY character's tribute:<p>

Name: Morgan O'Brien

Age: 14

Studying the path of Isis, Goddess of Magic and Life

Appearance: Shoulder length blonde hair, happy blue eyes, slightly small but very athletic,

Funny, kind, prankster, can be a little rough *guilty as charged*, crazy, could be considered smart, scared of much but hopes it will change

When I got the call, I was highly surprised! No one had ever told me that I came from a family of magicians. I was jump in homeroom reading when suddenly, a hieroglyphic showed up in the middle of my page. I was mortified, claimed I didn't feel good, went home and demanded an explanation from Mother

From Lincoln, Nebraska

Grew up knowing nothing about magic. Though as I grew older, a sort of curiosity about Egypt grew inside me. I learned to read/write hieroglyphics, and familiarized myself with the ancient gods and goddesses. Also did a little research on the pharaohs.

I am a brainiac and am kind to everyone/known for my optimism.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: LIST OF GODS AND GODDESSES!<strong> If you find one I've forgotten, tell me and you can use that person.

Bast- Goddess of Cats, Protector Goddess  
>Horus- God of War<br>Isis- Goddess of Magic, Motherhood, Love, Children, Medicine, and Peace  
>Anubis- God of Funerals and Death<br>Osiris- Ultimate God of Death and the Underworld  
>Bes- God of Dwarfs, Protector God<br>Ra- God of the Sun, King of the Gods *also called Amun-Ra* Had three aspects- Aten, Khepri, Chnum,  
>Atum- Creator God<br>Ged- God of the Earth  
>Nut- Goddess of the Sky<br>Hathor- Goddess of Love and Joy, Protector Goddess  
>Ma'at- Goddess of Truth, Justice, and Harmony<br>Nephthys- Goddess of the Dead, Protective Goddess  
>Ptah- God of Craftsman<br>Sekhmet- Goddess of War  
>Seshat- Goddess of Writing, Science, the Current of Time, Recording, and Measurement<br>Shu- God of Air  
>Tawaret- Goddess who protected woman during pregnancy and childbirth, Protector Goddess<br>Tefnut- Goddess of Moisture  
>Thoth- God of Wisdom<br>Wadjet- Goddess of Protection  
>Hauhet- Goddess of Infinity<br>Hemsut- Goddess of Fate  
>Kauket- Goddess of Darkness<br>Meret- Goddess of Song and Rejoicing  
>Nekhbet- Goddess of Childbirth<br>Renpet- Goddess of Youth and Springtime  
>Shait- Goddess of Destiny<br>Anat- Goddess of Fertility (Ew! And don't tell me to grow up because I'm 8!), Hunting, and Sexuality (EW!)  
>Hapi- God of the Nile<p>

Well you get the idea! And there are many more. Please choose wisely, as it will affect your power and magical powers. Good luck choosing!


	2. Character List

List of Characters and the Paths They are Taking

Isis- Audrey Luxors, Morgan O'Brien, Daniela Trivian, Jamie Barnes, Isis Athena Marie Roslin  
>Serqet- Janie Malloy<br>Thoth- Reese Tanner, Amanda Lenorae  
>Anubis- Alice Thana, Ace Morte, Sharay Owens, Peyton<br>Nephthys- Revie Sy James, Bettina (last name not given), Enna Rose Dihsar  
>Wadjet- Gabrille Johnson, Rezurith Salter, Rae Faith<br>Shu- Joshua Erudon, Will Leon Hanson  
>Horus- Seth Ryan, Daniel Thomas, Alec Barnes, Steven Huchinson, Thea Byrne<br>Set- Natalie Fields, Caliga Malum, Katie Knapp  
>Ma'at- Santina Tuarez, Millie Barnes<br>Kauket- Chloe Wilford  
>Bast- Katie Kitt, Kat Hanagan, Lexi (last name not given), Marcia Hathaway<br>Ptah- Leo Kare  
>Geb- Andrew Thomson, Ariadne Roxas<br>Hathor- Isabella Renne, Florenz Tuazon, Lavender Flowers  
>Tefnut- Charisse Aguiluz, Ariana Renyolds<br>Meret- Isabella Renne  
>Khonsu- Tsuki Yome, Bree (Daughter of Khonsu)<br>Seshat- Renaea Eshel  
>Sekhmet- Tori Elfar<br>Hemsut- Taylor Andreson  
>Atum- Apple Jesperson<p>

**If I forgot your name or your name is by the wrong god, please review and tell me so. Sorry it's been a while, but I got writers block. If anyone wants to throw me some ideas, I'd be very thankful!**


	3. Introduction

**Author's Note: Does anyone know how many Nomes there are? 'Cause I'm thinking each chapter could be one character's POV and they can tell about their Nome. What do you think?  
><strong>

Little background info that will be very important so don't skip this!

Sadie and Carter Kane had sent out the call, and kids had came pouring in. There were almost too many to handle, but they didn't know that would really come and handy. It was hard for them, because it was the two of them teaching about 40 kids. Scary, I know. Bast, Goddess of Cats, helped them out with things and so did their Uncle Amos... But sometimes that wasn't enough. So you can imagine how it came in handy later when one girl came (Audrey Luxors) already fully trained and just wanted to help teach.

Amos seemed to get really worried really often. One day, Sadie asked him what was wrong.

"Amos, I've asked you a million times. And I've never gotten an answer! But now you're going to tell me, what's happening. Savior of the World here!" Sadie shouted. Her uncle looked at her in amusement. "Sadie, dear, don't worry yourself. It's just that the Nomes have been having trouble and the House of Life may be shut down..." Amos replied sarcastically. Sadie gasped in fright, but then a small smile crept up onto her lips.

"We could send the trainees. They would help, and I honestly think they're ready. We obviously have the numbers..."

It was the perfect plan, you know, for the most part.

* * *

><p>Carter was teaching classes when Amos and his little sister told him. He went into major freak out zone, he's Carter after all. He didn't think they were ready. He thought that all the trainees were going to die, one by one. "And then, what are we going to tell their families? 'Oh, yeah. Your child died for a great cause.' Do you know how sappy and weird that sounds?" Carter exclaimed.<p>

Fortunately, it was Carter's word against the girl possessed by Isis (yes, Sadie welcomed Isis into her own body once more) and the leader of the House of Life. So it didn't count much.

With the whole possessed thing, it happened liked this:  
>They needed to beat Apophis, which is pretty hard (no, duh). And Carter chickened out and refused to hold the spirit of Horus. But Sadie was self confident, and new she could take on the power. So Sadie got possessed, and together, they defeat Apophis. But every once in a while, a minor and rarely major problem would come up and it was Sadie and Carter to the rescue... woo!<p>

So, about their idea.

"Listen up!" Sadie yelled to the large crowd of trainees in the living room. "Who here would be willing to go on a mission? An important mission, if that. Keep in mind it'd be you and you alone on the mission (although some of you may be doubled up, I don't know yet). Let me see a show of hands!"

Everyone in the room's hands went up. Sadie smiled, "Perfect. Because I have a plan, and we need all of you."

**A/N: So I'm going to assign you each to a Nome after I figure out how many there are. And if I can't find it, I'll make it up. Review! Thanks!**

Okay, here's the deal. Not all of the Nomes are causing trouble. So a few of you will go to the same now. I can't send enormous groups all to one. With an exception to the Philippines because that one is having the biggest problems ;)

Please send in a NUMBER and LOCATION for where you are going. You can team up with a few writers and go somewhere together (that' what I would prefer).


	4. Nomes

There is a lot of confusion about which Nomes people are going to! So, I'm going to put a few people in one group, and they can decide amongst themselves! Here are the groups:

Group 1: Paris, France  
>Audrey Luxors- Path of Isis [JayceeSue44227]<br>Alice Thana- Path of Anubis [MorganGrimm]  
>Isabella Renne- Path or Hathor and Meret [Anonymous]<br>Andrew Thomson- Path of Geb [Anonymous]  
>Daniel Thomas- Path of Horus [will someone claim him? Sorry...]<p>

Group 2: The Philippines  
>Ariadne Roxas- Path of Geb [PSAscience]<br>Will Hanson- Path of Shu [PurpleRose328]  
>Janie Malloy- Path of Serqet [Animal Charmer 11]<br>Ace Morte- Path of Anubis [COOKI3 QU33N]  
>Joshua Erudon- Path of Shu [godiwncantre]<br>Revie Sy James- Path of Nephthys [myorangepanda]  
>Daniela Trivian- Path of Isis [DaughterofPoseidon94]<br>Caliga Malum- Path of Seth[Non Malum]  
>Charisse Aguiluz- Path of Tefnut [PurpleRose328]<p>

Group 3: Chicago, Illinois  
>Leo Kare- Path of Ptah [Assassinsarch]<br>Chloe Wilford- Path of Kauket [HadesChild666]  
>Tsuki Yome- Path of Khonsu [shikishima]<br>Alec Barnes- Path of Horus [nehamerchant123]  
>Reese Tanner- Path of Thoth [Museless Writer]<br>Morgan O'Brien- Path of Isis [ME]

Group 4: LA, California  
>Jamie Barnes- Path of Isis [nehamerchant123]<br>Lorelei Circoy- Path of Thoth [Anonymous]  
>Seth Ryan- Path of Horus [pavjeet8]<p>

Group 5: London, England  
>Bree- Daughter of Khonsu [nomnom314]<br>Katie Knapp- Path of Set [gogreen216]  
>Millie Barnes- Path of Ma'at [nehamerchant123]<br>Rae Faith- Path of Wadjet [Muggle Born 12]  
>Peyton- Path of Anubis [Anonymous]<p>

Group 6: Hawaii, USA  
>Enna Dihsar- Path of Nephthys [gingerroot15]<br>Lavender Flowers- Path of Hathor [Anonymous]  
>Amanda Lernorae- Path of Seshat [Hawksky]<p>

Group 7: Switzerland  
>Bettina- Path of Nephthys [HestiaRue39]<p>

Group 8:  
>Renaea Eshel- Path of Seshat [Marigold Dove]<br>Sharay Owens- Path of Anubis [dancers of the night]  
>Gabriella Johnson- Path of Wadjet [Anonymous]<br>Rezurith Salter- Path of Wadjet [Rezurith Neko-chan]  
>Natalie Fields- Path of Set [MuseGirltheauthor]<br>Katie Kitt- Path of Bast [Anonymous]  
>Tori Elfar- Path of Sekhmet [I'mDifferent-GetOverIt]<p>

Group 9: Brazil  
>Santina Tuarez- Path of Ma'at [Zephyri Magia]<br>Florenz Tuazon- Path of Hathor [PurpleRose328]

Group 10:  
>Lexi- Path of Bast [Anonymous]<br>Apple Jesperson- Path of Atum (creation) [Gucci Sunglasses 8D]  
>Steven Huchinson- Path of Horus [Half-Blood Hero]<br>Kat Hanagan- Path of Bast [Anonymous]  
>Ariana Renyolds- Path of Tefnut [Anonymous]<br>Taylor Andreson- Path of Hemsut [hello2323]

Group 11: Monaco  
>Isis Athena Marie Roslin- Path of Isis [Harley Girls RULE]<br>Thea Byrne- Path of Horus [can-you-imagine]  
>Marcia Hathaway- Path of Bast [InvaderPercyJackson]<p>

If it says "Anonymous", that means there is no way to contact that person. So you can only work with the people who have a pen-names. Within this week, please decide between yourselves which Nome you will be going to!


	5. Chapter 1 Audrey Luxor

**Okay, so each person is going to have one chap. in their POV. **

Hello, Audrey Luxor here. My group went to Paris, France. I have to admit, I was a little nervous about it all... but I was happy with my group. We had a good variety. Me following the Path of Isis, Alice following the Path of Anubis, Isabella following the Path of Hathor and Meret (the optimist of the group), Andrew following the path of Geb, and Daniel following the Path of Horus. See, it was good. I was also happy about where we had to go; France.

So the day we left, I had a lot of packing to do! Actually, like, none. I don't know what was going to happen when we had to stay a while, but... Seriously! We all had our magician bag; our wand, staff, some wax, and a cell phone. We only packed TWO extra pairs of linen outfits! Outragious, I tell you! Anyhow, that's all Carter would let us pack.

"Sadie!" I complained. "Surely you can find SOME way to let us pack more!" This felt really weird, being told what to do by a couple of kids that were at least 2 years younger than myself. "You know, your group is lucky," Sadie said randomly. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, it almost sounded as if she was jealous!

"I mean, honestly! They get you, who has already passed up Carter and me! You're a teacher!"

This was just to freaky, so I left. I met up with my group. "Hey, gorgeous," Andrew said. I slapped him. See, Andrew is, like, 3 years younger than me! "Shut up!" I snapped. Isabella looked at me and smiled. I swear, that girl smiles WAY to much!

I'm sure you can imagine how many portles you would need for this. 9 groups of kids going all over the world... That means you need 9 magical, Egyptian items. And really in reality, that's a lot. Amos had to go out and find all these, though that wasn't a problem because he was the head magician and could do whatever he wanted to. We got a Statue of Nedjemu. Don't ask me who that chick or dude was, because I don't know.

I opened the portal for us, and we all nervously stepped through.

* * *

><p>We landed not to far from the Effiel Tower. "Paris, France!" Isabella cheered. The locals looked at us like we were aliens, and I felt like one. Wanna know why? Because we were in lenin outifts that look like pajamas. I was born in Florida, and I was rather tan compared to all these people as well. Awesome! If we were trying to blend in, we were doing a rather lousy job at it! "Audrey," Alice whispered to me. "What do we do?" I didn't know, though. What do you do when you're a magician and are trying to blend in when you have already been noticed?<p>

I-don't-know.

But apparently, we didn't come up with an answer quick enough. Because, the branch of the House of Life that was in France (you know, the one we're trying to get control of?)... well, they found us. And that meant we were going to get into a pretty ugly fight, 'cause those French magicians are TOUGH!


	6. Chapter 2 Charisse Aguiluz

**A/N: The spell used in paragraph 5 is a real spell that was found in Chapter 6 of the Book of the Dead.  
>Also, some Filipino is used later and there will be a translation at the bottom. Translation gotten from PurpleRose328<strong>

Hello. I am Charisse Aguiluz, following the Path of Tefnut. I know, weird choice, but I don't really get to choose. It's whatever magic I specialize in. I was just SO excited! I was ready to kick some butt, and even readier for my training to start paying off!

I absolutely LOVE my group! Ariadne Roxas following Geb, Will Hanson following Shu (I hate to admit it but, I was leaping with joy when he's going to join us. Why you ask? Oh, well I had this tiny bit feeling towards him), Janie Malloy following Serqet (She's my BFF! And I also treated her like my own younger sister), Ace Morte following Anubis, Joshua following Shu, Revie following Nephthys, Daniela Trvian following Isis, Caliga following Set, and me!

Another thing I was happy about was the fact that we were going to my home, the Philippines! I really hoped to see my family there, but I knew I probably wouldn't. Still, I had missed the Philippines. I was also worried. If Carter, Sadie, and Amos were sending this many kids to one place, it meant there was trouble. I tried to imagine what kind of trouble there could be in the Philippines.

"Hey, Ace? Can I borrow a list of what we have to pack? I lost mine..." I asked. She nodded and handed it to me.

-Wand  
>-Staff<br>-2 pairs of lenin outfits  
>- Wax for Shabti. Spell: "O, these shabtis, if one counts (me) off for (my) duties - now indeed an obstacle is implanted for (against) me there with -, as a man at his duties; if one counts off for you at any time which has be passed there make arable the fields, to turn over the shores, to transport by boat the sand of the West (and) of the East, 'here you are' you shall say."<p>

I was glad that Carter/Sadie had included the spell to bring the Shabti to life, as I always forget that one.

I gathered my group and we stood in front of our artifact, the Book of the Dead. I know it was a pretty important artifact! We stepped through the portal cautiously after Sadie opened it.

* * *

><p>I think the worst part about coming out of the portal was knowing exactly where we were. We had landed in my bedroom, funnily enough. I wondered if Sadie had done that purposely. But whatever the case, I recognized the purple walls plastered with posters of Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift, my favorite singersactress ever!

It looked exactly as it did the day I had left; my bed was still unmade, my unwanted make-up sprawled across the floor, clothes I didn't want covered the floor like it was another layer.

Everyone was confused, and I figured it'd be best to explain, "Guys, I don't know how, but we're in my bedroom. Don't freak out, and quiet down!"  
>Janie looked at me positively astonished. Soon, everyone was. I tried to act calm and pretend like this wasn't a big deal, but it really, truly it was! "I guess you should be the leader. There has to be some reason we came to this spot," Joshua said quietly.<p>

I nodded in agreement.

"Nay! Nandito na po ako sa bahay!" I exclaimed as I popped my head out of the purple door. It was so obvious that I love purple. My mother rushed climbing the stairs and going to my room with a hug smile on her face, "Anak, na miss kita ng sobra! Teka, sino ang mga kasama mo?" I gulped and looked behind at my confused partners. "Mga kaibigan ko po, ina," I explained. "Mga salamangkero din po sila."

My mother smiled at them warmly and ushered all of us through my door into the living room. She served out some pandesal (a type of bread) and coffee.

"Kumain. Sigurado ako gutom na gutom na kayo sa inyong mahabang paglalakbay," my mother told us. My friends looked at the snack confused except for Joshua and Will who's enjoying their selves. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"You're supposed to dip the bread into the coffee," I whispered.

"How do you say 'no thanks' in Filipino?" Danelia asked me.

"Salamat na lang po," I replied with a laugh. "Also, add 'Busog pa po kami' to be respectful and polite."

"Salamat na lang po, Mrs. Aguiluz," everyone (except for Joshua and Will who looked at them confused) said together. "Busog pa po kami."

"Oh, come on! Pandesal tastes good!" Will complained being the food lover he was.

"I agree with Will," Joshua stated. "Why don't you all taste it?"

Before the others could say they don't want to, my mother laughed loudly. I joined the laugh. But it wasn't loud enough to cover up the rumbling we heard in the distance. We all pulled out our wands. It means there was danger.

**Translations:**

**Mom! I'm home!**  
><strong>Honey, I missed you so much! Wait, who are those kids?<strong>  
><strong>They're my friends, mom. They're magicians too.<strong>  
><strong>Let's eat. You must be all hungry from your long journey.<strong>  
><strong>No thanks. We're not hungry.<strong>

A special thanks to PurpleRose328 for correcting the poor tagalog I had before. Let us all learn a lesson from this, Google Translate cannot be trusted!


	7. Chapter 3 Morgan O'Brien

**I just want to thank you all for submitting characters. We have some newcomers, so soon I will make a whole NEW group... **

Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy. I'm Morgan O'Brien! I was super duper excited to go on this mission. Sadie and Carter had kept us home for, like, ever. And with me being the youngest, they wouldn't even let me leave to go shopping with the older girls! But now... hehe.

My group was made of some pretty rad people... Leo following the path of Ptah (he's really goofy and fun to have around), Chloe following the path of Kauket (she's really violent, but I love her so much), Reese following Thoth (she's rather quiet, but she's really smart and we get along well), Tsuki following the path of Khonsu (she's a sharp-tonuged gambler and she's good at it, some of us learned the hard way), and Alec following the path of Horus (he's a sarcastic jokester, which is why I love him soooooooooooo much, and even have a small crush on him...). And then there's me, following the path of Isis. Very traditional, for a girl with MY personality.

Anyway, so I go up to Sadie. Sadie and I love to joke around, and my sarcasm makes her laugh. "Haha, your little plan to keep me locked up here have failed," I told her. She laughed, "I meant to tell you... Since you're young, Carter and I think it best you stay here." I looked at her with horror. Keep me here, when all of the other kids went on a mission? I don't THINK so! "That's not fair!" I screamed, and I ran off. I wasn't even the youngest, and they were letting the littler ones go.

I ran out onto the balcony, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it, and said to myself, "Morgan! This is nothing to CRY over. So what if you don't get to leave? Is it really that big of a deal?" Carter walked out and put his hand on my shoulder. "Morgan, chill out. We just don't think you're...ready," Carter assured me. Oh, cuz that was gonna make me feel ALL better!

"But it's not FAIR!"

Sadie walked out and her and Carter started laughing together. "Your pranks worry us, so we figured, why not give you a taste of your own medicine," Sadie explained, a tear of laughter running down her cheek. I felt my face get red hot, and I ran off angrily into my room. Chloe, being my room-mate, looked at me with astonishment, "Morgan, are you okay?"

I nodded slightly and told her the whole story. She didn't find it funny at all, considering I had never pranked her... "That's terrible! They shouldn't have done something like that!" Chloe remarked after I was done.

We were both done packing, and we headed down to our appointed room where a few members of our group were standing... we were only waiting on Leo. "Spit boy" as Chloe calls him. See, Chloe and Leo don't get along so well... And one day, she mentioned that Ptah sounded like someone spitting... and then you get spit boy.

Leo rushed in and said, "Okay, I'm ready." Being accomplished in this piece of magic, I opened to portal to the Field Museum in Chicago, Illinois. Carter and Sadie were there with us, of course to make sure the portal succeeded. And when they told us all good-bye, I angrily glared at the pair of them.

* * *

><p>You could smell the salty water of Lake Michigan, even from inside the museum. We landed in the Egyptian section, though it wasn't ALL Egyptian things... But there were a few mummies, which were really cool! You could see bits of their skin, and it was completely green and discomposed... it was awesome!<p>

A woman greeted us, and Alec looked around uncomfortably. "Alec, what's wrong?" Tsuki asked him. Alec looked sad, and I didn't exactly want to pressure him into telling us. "Well... You know how when I was 6, my parents died? And know one told me how? Well lately, I've been getting this feeling that they're alive, and out there somewhere... I know it's crazy. Anyway, a few days after their 'deaths', I heard my aunt on the phone with someone, saying something about my parents and Chicago..."

I felt sorry for the poor guy, not having any parents. And I knew, even if Alec and his two siblings didn't, that his parents had died like Sadie and Carter's mom did- protecting magicians. It was magic that had killed them, and there infant son that was wiped from the 3 children's memories. Following Isis, and having her in your head, you get to know a few things.

We turned around the corner and the first thing I thought was _EEP! DINOSAUR! _

**Comment if you understand (most of you won't but oh well!)  
>Short chappie, sorry. Haha! That added some length, like, 3 words ;) <strong>


	8. Chapter 4 Lorelei Circoy

**The girl who's point of view this has a southern accent. Therefore it's a little hard to have her talk like this. Therefore she will not be talking in a southern accent, but imagine her talking like she should if you must.**

Hey, yall! I'm Lorelei, call me Laura. I guess I was pretty excited about this trip, I have to admit. Seeing as I didn't want to come to Brooklyn House in the first place! I lost my twin brother Evan to magic, and I wanted to have nothing to do with it.

So I guess you could say this was a good thing for me. I knew from the start I belonged with Thoth. He is a smart man, and I am rather smart mysrlf.

So I was packing. And I knew we were limitted on what we could pack. I wondered if Sadie and Carter would know the difference if I packed and extra outfit... Probably not, so I went ahead and packed one anyway. I also threw in my swim suit, because we were going to be by the Ocean (I'll explain more about that later).

Anyway, so I was honored to have the group I had. It was a small group of good people.

Jamie is a really sweet sweet girl, and it was hard to know that she was gonna be apart from her two siblings. But Jamie also could be very sarcastic and cold, and can talk WAY too much so (let's say you can count of the truth from her). She was following the path of Isis, she knew how to do some pretty divine and beautiful magic that I would never be able to acomplish. Jamie is probably 5'3, which is shorter than me. She has long brown strait hair that she is always dying or putting streaks in, and her eyes are brown. Her skin is really pale (which I found weird since she came here from Cali) and she is skinny. Her clothes are pretty outragous and mostly black.

Then there's Seth. He's really something, and we get along well... you know, besides the fact that we argue. Its like the greek gods Athena and Ares. Ares wants to charge mindlessly into battle (Seth is following the path of Horus, WAR GOD), whereas Athena wanted to have a plan (ME, totally). But I think that's only with me. Because to everyone else he is sweet/nice and helpful! Seth has long black hair that just cover his eyes. His eyes are a light green, and they're kinda pretty. He came from Sacremento.

Me? I came from Nashville, home of country music (and I sing a lot of it). I have really short, redish-brown hair and electric blue eyes. My hair is the style that flappers (piolets) wore a long time ago. This is on purpose because a lot of awesome women were flappers! I always wear colorful skirts and tank-tops (when I can) because in lenin that is very comfortable and the style fits me nicely.

(Now it is later!) And we were going to LA! Sweet! I've never been, but I've always wanted too. And I hear the beaches there are spectacular! I've always wanted to learn to surf. I know we're supposed to be on a mission, but maybe at the end we'll have a little extra time. All I have to do is convince Seth and Jamie!

We were all going to meet before hand, my idea, to form a plan. We met in Seth's bedroom (I was highly resentful to do so). "Okay, first we should know the exact place we're landing. And time would help too," I told them. Jamie smiled at me, "I knew you'd say that! So I looked it up. 'Los Angles County Museum of Art', exact address 5905 Wilshire Blvd. Los Angles, Cali 90039. Time at LA will be 10:30 a.m, time here will be 1:30 a.m."

I looked at her impressed. That was amazing! That girl surprises me everyday. "Oh my god, Jamie! That's amazing! I can't believe-" Seth began. I clamped my hand over his mouth and he glared and me. "That was truly amazing. Thank you for using your time to do that," I said warmly. Seth could probably rant for HOURS on the subject, so I had to shut him up and sum it all up.

Jamie laughed at us, and Seth spit on my hand. I shrieked "DISGUSTING" and rubbed my hand all over his shirt. That was extrememly gross! Maybe if someone else didn't I wouldn't freak out as bad.

Sadie walked in and smiled, "You should be more careful where you put your hand, Laura." I nodded weakly and looked down. "But the real reason I came," Sadie said. "Is because you're only aloud to pack one pair of clothes, Miss Circoy." I didn't like how she was acting all sofisticated and Carter-like. She was the FUN one around here! "Sadie, you feelin all right? For a moment you sounded like Carter." Sadie turned her head toward Seth and glared, "You noticed. Yea, I'm not Sadie. Transfiguration spell that one of the kids out on me. None-the-less I plan to get my use out of it. But really, Laura, only one pair of clothes and no swim suit."

I groaned. Sometimes Carter is so annoying! So I ran. I think it surprised everyone. I ran into Sadie, literally. Perfect just the person I was looking for. "Sadie, I need help!" I said urgently. Her eyes got wide, "With what?" I looked back to see Carter running down the hallway. "Tell Carter to let me pack a swim suit and an extra pair of clothes. I'm going to LA and I want to swim in the Ocean!" I complained.

Sadie laughed as Carter stoped behind me angrily. But I think it was because he looked like her. "Nice look, Carter. But let me fix that, I don't want you parading around as me!" Sadie said a spell and he looked like himself again.

"Now, Carter," Sadie said. It sounded like she was scolding him. "I think you should let Laurie do it. And whoever else is in her group. They officially have my permission." I cheered and hugged Sadie before running back to my group. "Guess what you guys! Guess what? Sadie said to pack your swimsuits, because we can go swimming there! Won't that be great!" I yelled. They got excited, but not nearly excited as I was.

So we went to our artifact and I recognized it. It was a statue of Anubis. Many heiroglyfics were written on the block he stood on. I wanted to read them one by one but we had to go. Off to see the wonderful LA BEACHES!

* * *

><p>There place we landed in was amazing!<p>

There was a figurine of a crocodile-headed deity that I didn't recognize, a bronze coffin with two bronze lizards on the lid, a fragment of a relief that featured what I thought looked like a working man, and so much more beauty. I also realized the museum was empty, and apparently closed.

"Did you check the hours?" Seth asked gently. I was seeing a whole different person. "No. Sorry. But I really don't know if it matters. Maybe it's better that we came while it was closed. Some people might have been surprised to three see us pop out in the middle of no where. And with you two bickering, they'd think you're a couple!" Jamie rambled.

I looked at her with my eyes wide and my mouth in a tight line. Jamie had said too much. "EXCUSE ME?" I hollered. She smirked, but you could tell she was taken aback. "Take it back," Seth said. You could tell he was trying to be really really nice, but it just wasn't working so well.

"Fine, you two. I take it back."

I relaxed a little. But the words still rang in my head; "they'd think you two were a couple!" I shuddered at the thought.

"Fine. Anyhow, let's get out of here. I wanna see the ocean!" I said excited. We walked out of the building and immediately I smelt the salty ocean air. I breathed it in through my nose calmly. "Smells like home," Jamie said happily.

But we had a little trouble. First let me say that how did we know not to walk out the front door because there were guards that stood on the other side? "Hey! What are you kids doing the museum? You're tresspasssing!" one of them yelled. We could use magic to get us out of this- well, we could but we shouldn't in front of the mortal guards. So we did the only thing we could do, we ran.


End file.
